Lillian (AFL game)
Lillian, known by her full name as Lillian Hirsch (リリアン・ヒルッシュ Ririan Hirusshu), is a character in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (game) and its remake Story of World II: A Flowery Life (game). In A Flowery Life game, she is one of available bachelorettes to court. Lillian and her older brother Frank live and work at Nya Nya Café. She and her brother will open up the Maid Café next to Princess Chocolatier in Engelstein Fields after you unlock the pet shop and own at least 1 cat. She can be quite passionate and spoiled, and at times a little rude (though this could really just be because she is blunt with her opinions). She is the complete opposite of her brother, who is soft and kind-hearted. Although it could be assumed that Lillian and Frank are siblings, it is currently unknown where their parents are. She is good friends with Paola as well as having a rivalry with The Nordic 5's Freja. Lillian also loves cats, but does not have one of her own. A few of her requests and events will include cats. Lillian does not have a romance partner. She will never get married if the player chooses to not marry her. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Lillian lives and works with her brother at Nya Nya Café. Lillian is as difficult as Cheryl to find because she can be found anywhere around Privaria. She will linger outside in nice weather, but hurry to her destination on days with bad weather. If the player marries Lillian, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the maid cafe. On Mondays, she spends her afternoons playing with cats at Chloe's Pet Shop. No matter the day, Lillian will never go outside like she did before marriage. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'Gift Preferences' 'Symbol Events' 1-Symbol Event *Nya Nya Café *7:00 to 10:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Lillian has 10,000 HP or more *Frank has 5000 HP or more Frank has told Lillian that she has to organise the books in the house because he doesn't like how she puts the books where ever she wants. Lillian is annoyed because he yelled at her for it when she argues that he does the exact same thing! So in revenge, Lillian is going to organise the books to be upside down. She asks if you want to help her out. Choice 1: Help out. (+2000 HP) Great! After the two of us flip all of the books to display their titles upside down and then leave, Frank walks up to the bookshelf to check on Lillian's work. Since all of the book bindings are now upside down, he doesn't recognise any of the book titles anymore. Choice 2: No. Frank will get mad. (-1000 HP) Lillian isn't afraid of her brodie, since a little prank like this won't make him mad. She figures you just aren't any fun. 2-Symbol Event *Walk from Rosenburg Village to Engelstein Fields *16:00 to 17:30 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Lillian has 20,000 HP or more *Frank has 10,000 HP (1 FS) or more *You already seen Lillian's 1-Symbol Event Outside of their house, Lillian mentions "just 4 more inch" to Frank, who is a little confused as to what she is talking about. It turns out that "1 inch" is how much taller Lillian needs to grow before she'll be taller than her big brother. Frank isn't happy knowing that fact. Lillian calls him scrawny and teases him about being afraid of milk. As you walk up to the siblings, Lillian asks if the player thinks she can grow taller than her brother. Choice 1: I like shorter girls anyway. (-2000 HP) So you think she should stay short just because that's something you like? Lillian didn't like that answer and calls you a jerk. After she leaves, Frank apologises for his sister's behavior. Choice 2: Sure! (+2000 HP) Frank is not happy that you've taken Lillian's side, even though Lillian reminds him that you naturally did because her's is the winning side. She continues to tease him about not drinking milk until Frank leaves. Lillian explains the only way to get Frank to drink milk is to tease him, because he needs to drink it for his health. 3-Symbol Event *Red Star Training Hall *15:00 to 17:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Rainy weather *Lillian has 30,000 HP or more *Freja has 5000 HP or more *Frank has 20,000 HP (2 FS) or more *You already seen Lillian's 2-Symbol Event Lillian and Freja are at the table discussing what kind of boys they like. Lillian was mentioning how she looks for a kind heart when you walk in. It's Freja's turn to say what kind of boy she likes, but Freja looks nervous. Choice 1: Listen carefully! (+3000 HP with Lillian, +2000 HP with Freja) You try to listen in, but Lillian accouses you of eavesdropping. This is girl talk! Freja gets the hint and doesn't pressure Lillian to say what kind of boy she likes, but now Lillian thinks she's implying something she's not ready to admit to. Lillian requests that they talk about something else. Choice 2: I'm not interested at all. (-3000 HP with Lillian, -1000 HP with Freja) The player starts to walk away but Lillian scolds them. Are they really that boring that the player can't sit still? It doesn't seem like Lillian is going to say what kind of boy she likes. Freja tries to break up the awkward silence by offering Lillian some more tea. 4-Symbol Event *Nya Nya Café *8:00 to 11:00 *Not Monday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Lillian has 40,000 HP or more *Frank has 30,000 HP (3 FS) or more *You have seen the 2-Symbol Event Choice 1: Let's eat! Oh good! You eat one of Lillian's bread masterpieces and she asks how you like it. *'Choice A:' I think it's appetizing. Lillian thinks your positive impression is wonderful. Kirara has been watching and now wants to taste Lillian's sandwich as well. She is a chef after all and it is her calling. Kirara eats one of her breads and, after some pondering, tells her it has an unusual flavor. Kirara then announces that she left a pot on the fire at her house and quickly runs out of the cafe. *'Choice B:' It tastes unpleasant. Well nevermind. Lillian sadly goes upstairs in her room. Choice 2: I'm full. Date Event *Pet Shop *Not Sunday (Must be sunny) *Lillian has 45,000 HP (four and a half Edelweiss indicator) or more *You already seen 4 of Lillian's Symbol Events *You are going steady with Lillian When the player wakes up in morning, Lillian was hoping that they'd have a date with her later. If the player accepts, she'll ask one to meet her in the Pet Shop at 16:00. Meet Lillian at the Pet Shop in Leaf Mines District, down by Hanami's House. When the player arrives, Lillian will say she wants to play with the cats alongside the player. She asks if the player likes cats, answer with "Of course!" to earn indicator symbols with Lillian. At the end of the evening, she will thank the player for time they've spent with her, and says she hopes to get to know the player better. Standing Lillian up for the date or rejecting her date will result in losing Friendship Symbols. 'Marriage' To marry Lillian, the Player must have 6 Symbols (60,000 HP) with her, buy the Flower Jewel from Accessory Store inside Mall of Bayern, Level 2 House with double bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Minister Lindemann will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. 'Children' The children you get from marrying Lillian will have a fussy, spoiled, and slightly rude personality. As the player befriends them, they will show more friendly attitude. Her child is similar to François child: Dark brown hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes. Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes Category:Game-only characters